This invention relates generally to internal combustion engine cylinder sleeves, and more specifically to an extreme wear-resistant cylinder sleeve, creation and installation process that establishes secure sleeve installation in an engine block where the engine block and sleeve are comprised of materials with dissimilar coefficients of expansion.
The field of manufacturing internal combustion engines has slowly developed over the past two centuries. Today, various materials are used in the engines and the engine components in an attempt to reduce weight, dissipate heat, and increase durability and reliability. With varied materials come varied physical properties, some which are desired, such as durability and heat dissipation, and some that are not desirable, such as differing thermal expansion. In particular, differing coefficients of thermal expansion between the engine block material and components inserted into the blocks have been a problem to the field for a long time.
If the engine block in which the cylinder sleeve is installed and the sleeve have differing coefficients of expansion, when the engine gets hot they expand at a different rate than the sleeve. Additionally, when the engine and sleeve get extremely cold they contract, and then when the engine is started, the parts heat and expand at different rates. In either scenario sleeves may become loose and interfere with the function of the pistons, causing severe damage.
It would be an improvement to the field of art to have the cylinder sleeve and engine block design where the interference fit between the engine block and the sleeve does not greatly diminish with extreme temperatures and the rapid change in temperatures. It would additionally be an improvement to the field of art to have an extreme wear resistant cylinder sleeve wall formed integral to either or both the cylinder wall and cylinder sleeve wall.